1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer which improves a movement configuration of a pointer displayed on a display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer provides various services, including computation and processing of data, to a user. A desk-top computer includes a personal computer which is widely used. However, the desk-top computer is hardly portable due to its size and weight. Thus, a lap-top computer which is small and light to be portable, and an ultra-mobile personal computer (UMPC) which is even smaller than the lap-top computer to be gripped by both hands, are being released in the market.
The UMPC type portable computer is not only a multimedia player, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), but also performs general digital operations, such as web-surfing, writing documents, navigating and games. To support such functions, the portable computer includes a pointer or a cursor to select various objects displayed as an image on a display part.
A conventional portable computer includes a touch screen as a display part to display an image. A stylus pen directly contacts the display part and moves along a surface thereof to move the pointer.
However, in the conventional portable computer, the stylus pen presses the display part to move the pointer, thereby damaging the surface of the display part. Also, while using the stylus pen, a user should grip the portable computer with one hand or support the portable computer on a desk, etc. If a user supports the portable computer with one hand, the portable computer is not supported stably, thereby being possibly damaged by falling down. If the portable computer is supported by a desk, etc., mobility, one of main features of the portable computer is lessened.